dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Gremory
Alex Gremory is apart of a fanfiction story written by AZ24AJ call the Highschool DxD: Blue Dragon Emperor Appearance Alex is young man with dark blue hair and sea-like blue eyes. At school he wears a uniforms consist of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Also a wore a blue scarf with diamond miniaturists. At times off from shcool, he wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Also a dark jet blue coat and with black shoes. Personality “Treats others as you want to be treated.” ''– By Alex. Alex has great peace, great manners, good respect and never looks down on others, but be by them no matter what. He is the prime example of a leader who would do what it takes to protect them, make them happy rather than sad. If someone was weak, he wouldn't look down on them cause of that, but build them up. Alex as a wonderful person who is well open minded, never obvious, he treats them as equals and not weak minded people who can't protect others rather themselves. So, Alex show respect and honor to the strong and weak no matter what. Powers & Abilities '''Strength:' By training very hard to be at new levels, Alex possesses an absurd level of strength, being able to easily overpower other Mid or High-Class Devils. Lightning Speed: '''When trailing within lightning speed, Alex leaves behind a stream of bolts of lightning that be use as upcoming attack. While his speed is fast, it still need room of work. '''Endurance: Alex possesses a higher endurance like most Mid-Class Devils. Master Combatant: Due to his ability, as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Alex has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. Demonic, Holy, and Draconic Power: Through training and practice, Alex has obtained the right amount of energy and magic. Angel’s Touch: Since Alex is a quarter Fallen Angel, Alex can use holy magic and absorb it too use own power without being burnt. Devil’s Absorption: When Alex was reincarnated into a Devil. Alex had the ability to absorb any magic and make into his own. By using this ability, Alex can have the magic that was thrown at him and use it anytime he wants. Power of Destruction: During his training, Alex was heavly damged by a sphere of destruction from Sirzechs. Alex absorb a little of the Power of Destruction and later on gain the whole abilites of it. Also the color of red trun into blue for Alex's abilites. '' '' *'Destruction of Blue Chaos:' While Alex is learing how to use it. Alex can use it to power his abilites to tenfold. *'Ruin the Extinct: '''Alex is able to form his Power of Destruction by focusing its power into numerous highly mobile small spheres able to eliminate. Also Alex can use it on his sphere attacks to a new level, but is still in training. '''Promotion: '''Being a Pawn, Alex can promotion to gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop for long time. Since he his Pawn transform to a King. He can Promotion anytime and anywhere without his King's permission. '''Flight: '''Since Alex is part Fallen Angel and a reincarnated Devil. Alex has gray-like angel wings to have great flight. Also he grain the great able fly fast, close to speed of light from using the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings to from Blue Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. It was noted that Alex rank will not be junge by his wings, but his abilites only. Equipment '''Absolute Defense: '''A blue jewel dragon-like arm on Alex's right arm. Alex has a high defense to withstand any attack. Alex can withstand an attack. Defense will start to absorb the attack and make Alex's defense and abilities tenfold. After absorbing an attack, Alex can use to power up any attack or power up the defense more. 'Divine Dividing: 'After absorbing the orb of the 'White Dragon Emperor, 'Alex gain a pair of ''White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings', '''but later on trun into a pair of '''Blue Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. '''Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of light wings on his back, which enables flight that can reach light-speed. These wings has the ability to '''Divide' the opponent's power by half after coming into physical contact and adding to to their own. Forms Absolute Defense Balance Breaker: '''A full blue body armor with white adaption. Horns are white and deep blue diamond on Alex's chest, glowing in light blue energy. His eyes glow with light blue, making his eyesight better than before. '''Demonic Queen Promotion: Is transformation that makes Alex demonic abilities tenfold and having his armor change into a new look. The armor will be more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and having the demonic power evolving Alex’s speed and strength to a whole new level. The chat goes like this: '''''I, who am about to awaken, I am the Heavenly Dragon that holds his friends close, I hold 'Infinite' possibilities and uphold the 'Dream' I am the Blue Demonic Queen, I shall show you the Path of Bliss to the heavens. '' DEMONIC QUEEN PROMOTION'' *'Sonic Knight:' Knight form. In this form, Alex possesses enormous speed that is close to the speed of lightning, but to make full use of it. Alex must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. *'Rook Buster:' Rook Form. In this form, Alex possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. *'Bishop Cannon: '''Bishop Form. In this form, Alex possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. The cannons can have many magic attacks and open fire to powerful levles. Techniques Grand Fall: Alex can leap into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. He can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. Grand Fall Wings: Like the standard Grand Fall, but with wings and make two times more damages. Grand Shock: Alex can punch into the ground or any sold items. To make powerful shock wave to cause the target to be stun for short time. Grand Sphere: If Alex can hold his ground and gather up all the defense into power blue sphere. The sphere can withstand and cause a powerful damage to the target. Aura Sphere: If Alex gains all the attacks it absorbed and turn it into a powerful wave of energy attack. The wave has an enough fire power to destroy even the strongest targets. The more attacks Alex absorbs. The more powerful the attack will be. Grand Spirit Shoot: Alex can fire a power blue energy shot towards the target. Grand Cannon: Alex can fire five powerful spheres of energy towards the target. Quotes ''“I should worry about. I don’t want you be sad. I want be happy. I am your little brother. As your little brother, I should worry about your happiness and make you happy.” - To Rias. '' ''“It has been a long time, Vali Lucifer....what do I own the pleasure of this vist, brother.” - To Vali, after traning for the Rating Game with Riser and his peerage. '' ''“I see you have good potential to wield a Sacred Gear…for a pervert anyway.” - To Issei, before the Rating Game started. “I’m just full of surprises.” - To Riser, while fighting. '' ''“Until we met again Alex. I will give you my name and your family origin.” - By Athena, first time seeing Alex and promiseing him his origin. '' ''“You know I would have done the same thing too for my sister. What you done was for your sister. Now some believe you done that for power, but I promise you that I will show them all that you’re not a criminal. I will help you be with your sister again and help you both to be happy together.” - To Kuroka, after hearing out her story of her being a Stray Devil. '' ''“I will break any laws in front of me if it means protecting those who I care about. I will protect the ones I care even if my opponent was a God. I will still fight with all my heart and protect those I care about.” - To Irina and Xenovia. '' ''“First you try to kill my sister to have your stupid war. Then you hurtled my friends and made most them cry. You stole their hopes. Now you try me make chance side and turn my back on the family that has given me a life. You will pay for what you did to my friends and family!”- To Kokabial, before ripping his wings off. '' ''“Akeno, I do not care if your half-fallen angel. I still love you. You’re still the Akeno I fallen in love with.” - To Akeno, after see her Fallen Angel wings. '' ''“My Bliss.” - By Ophis. '' “I will only use my power to protect the ones I care about. So, I have good view on peace.” - To the Three Factions Leaders. '' Facts Alex's appearance is base off of Wave from Akame ga Kill. Alex's armors is base off of Fate Zero Berserker and Wave's Teigu of Akame ga Kill. Alex's birthday is January 1st at midnight. Alex's Battle Facts: Being lose or wons Alex and Issei vs Raiser Won Alex vs Irina and Xenovia Won Alex vs Kokabiel by Vali, but Won Alex vs Vali 20, Won 20, and Draw 100 Alex vs Sairaorga Won Alex vs Axel call matches, but no winner yet Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:BlueDragonEmperor